


Flower Crowns Are For Friends

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Met As Kids, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Childhood Friends, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Fanart for Wagnetic's adorable double drabble"Flower Crown"<3





	Flower Crowns Are For Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flower Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728844) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



  



End file.
